Missing in Action
Missing in Action |image = |region = White Orchard|location = |reward = 20-25 + 25 |enemies = 3 Lv2 Ghoul}} Missing in Action is a secondary quest in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt which occurs during the prologue of the game. It can be started either by reading the appropriate notice on the notice board in White Orchard or by speaking with Dune nearby the ransacked village. This quest must be completed before you complete the quest Lilac and Gooseberries by speaking to Vesemir in preparing to leave White Orchard. Quest Description Walkthrough Find Dune Vildenvert If Geralt discovered this quest via the notice on the notice board in White Orchard he will first have to find the person who wrote the request for help. Dune Vildenvert, the man requesting aid searching for his lost brother can be found muttering to his dog sitting outside a destroyed hut in the ransacked village marked on the map of White Orchard. When Geralt speaks to him he explains the search he's undertaken to find his lost brother Bastien and offers to reward Geralt if you aid him. Meet Dune near the battlefield When Geralt agrees to help Dune find his brother he asks to meet at the battlefield when Geralt is ready to begin searching. Follow him there or meet him when ever is convenient. Once Geralt speaks to Dune at the battlefield he will advise searching the site for Temerian shields with flowers drawn on them which indicate those carried by new recruits from his village. Search Temerian shields The area marked on the map will indicate where to begin your search, Geralt will have to defeat a few necrophage ghouls prowling the area before beginning his search. Use witcher senses to help located the Temerian shields if necessary, although they are rather easy to spot and their blue color makes them stand out. After inspecting the burned corpse of a fallen soldier Hussar will pick up the scent of Dune's brother, Bastien. Follow the dog's trail Just head for the dog or use witcher senses to follow the dog's trail of prints to an abandoned cabin. As Geralt approaches the cabin a cut-scene occurs. Geralt finds Bastien badly wounded sitting and talking with a Nilfgaardian Soldier, Rhosyn, also wounded. Bastien explains how the they helped each other reach this cabin after being wounded and demands that Dune help both him and Rhosyn return home. Dune is skeptical about taking in a deserting Nilgaardian soldier which leaves the decision of Rhosyn's fate for you to decide. If you believe it is too risky for Dune and his family to harbor a deserter, Rosyn will die in the cabin. If you convince Dune to help Rosyn because Rosyn helped save Bastien then he can be found later living with Dune and his family south of White Orchard village. Either decision ends the quest and you are rewarded with a bit of coin and XP. Additional Info Closing Quest Description Notes * It is possible to come across the cabin where Bastien and Rosyn are waiting without starting this quest. If this happens, Bastien asks that you run and find his brother Dune to complete the quest. In this instance, Rosyn will die because you will not be there to convince Dune to help Rosyn. * If you leave for Vizima before completing this quest you can find the bodies of Bastien and Rosyn later. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests